The present invention relates in general to parallel data processing, and in particular to managing state information for a multi-threaded processor.
Parallel processing techniques enhance throughput of a processor or multiprocessor system when multiple independent computations need to be performed. A computation can be divided into tasks, with each task being performed as a separate thread. (As used herein, a “thread” refers generally to an instance of execution of a particular program using particular input data.) Parallel threads are executed simultaneously using different processing engines.
Numerous existing processor architectures support parallel processing. The earliest such architectures used multiple discrete processors networked together. More recently, multiple processing cores have been fabricated on a single chip. These cores are controlled in various ways. In some instances, known as multiple-instruction, multiple data (MIMD) machines, each core independently fetches and issues its own instructions to its own processing engine (or engines). In other instances, known as single-instruction, multiple-data (SIMD) machines, a core has a single instruction unit that issues the same instruction in parallel to multiple processing engines, which execute the instruction on different input operands. SIMD machines generally have advantages in chip area (since only one instruction unit is needed) and therefore cost; the downside is that parallelism is only available to the extent that multiple instances of the same instruction can be executed concurrently.
Graphics processors have used very wide SIMD architectures to achieve high throughput in image-rendering applications. Such applications generally entail executing the same programs (vertex shaders or pixel shaders) on large numbers of objects (vertices or primitives). Since each object is processed independently of all others using the same sequence of operations, a SIMD architecture provides considerable performance enhancement at reasonable cost. Typically, a GPU includes one SIMD core (e.g., 200 threads wide) that executes vertex shader programs, and another SIMD core of comparable size that executes pixel shader programs. In high-end GPUs, multiple sets of SIMD cores are sometimes provided to support an even higher degree of parallelism.
In some instances, parallel threads produce variable amounts of output data. With these parallel threads, an on-chip buffer must be large enough to hold the maximum amount of data that can be produced. Where the maximum amount is very large, a suitably large on-chip buffer is expensive. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a more area-efficient output buffer to manage a variable amount of output data.